


Into the West

by FenZev



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Songfic, The Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenZev/pseuds/FenZev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the line for all Wardens; the Calling.  Warning: major character death.  Songfic to Into the West from Lord of the Rings Return of the King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the West

_**A/N: For some reason while listening to the song Into the West* from the Lord of the Rings soundtrack, this scene kept popping into my head, so I figured I'd run with it. WARNING: Major character death.** _

* * *

_Lay down_  
 _Your sweet and weary head_  
 _Night is falling_  
 _You have come to journey's end_  
 _Sleep now_  
 _And dream of the ones who came before_  
 _They are calling_  
 _From across the distant shore_

She pulled Alistair into her lap, his head heavy and weak from the last few hours of battle. She almost regretted being here now, looking down at his closed eyes, watching his chest barely rise and fall with his last breaths. His face was covered with filth and blood, the small lines around his eyes and mouth seemed as sullen as the situation they were in. She gently ran her hand through his hair, realizing for the first time how much longer it had grown since their journey underground. His eyes fluttered open slowly to stare up at her, her weak smile a failed attempt at being strong for him. A cough, and then a sigh, and then a tear fell from his eye, gathering dirt before it fell on to her leg.

_Why do you weep?_  
 _What are these tears upon your face?_  
 _Soon you will see_  
 _All of your fears will pass away_  
 _Safe in my arms_  
 _You're only sleeping_

"Rest now," she whispers to him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Alistair manages to bring his left arm to his chest reaching out for her, and she immediately takes his hand in hers. She brings it to her lips, kissing each knuckle as he had often done to hers. He manages a smile before his heavy eyelids fall again, and she struggles to speak with the large lump in her throat. "Is it true Alistair," she whispers the question, "what they say about the others welcoming you?"

_What can you see_  
 _On the horizon?_  
 _Why do the white gulls call?_  
 _Across the sea_  
 _A pale moon rises_  
 _The ships have come to carry you home_

She wondered if the Fade looked different now to him as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Was it distorted and lacking bright colors as it was for them when they were forced there so many years ago? Or was he not even in the Fade, and instead seeing nothing until the Maker decided it was time to take him? Her mother once told her that everyone who had joined the Makers side before her would help her journey there when it was her time. Who was there for him? His father? Brother? Duncan? Or would the nightmares still haunt him even in his last moments with her?

_And all will turn_  
 _To silver glass_  
 _A light on the water_  
 _All souls pass_

Alistair shifted and she took the opportunity to reposition her numb legs under him. She focused on the pinpricks that shot below her skin from the lack of blood flow under his weight. It was easier than watching his handsome face grow paler, or feel his grasp of her hand weakening. His dry lips parted slightly, the sound of her name as haunting as if she heard it on the wind. "I'm here my love," she whispered in his ear, followed by a kiss to his forehead. She thought he may have more to say when he slowly turned his head towards her body, but her anticipation was met with silence.

_Hope fades_  
 _Into the world of night_  
 _Through shadows falling_  
 _Out of memory and time_  
 _Don't say, "we have come now to the end"_  
 _White shores are calling_  
 _You and I will meet again_

It was her tears now that fell, not that he seemed to mind as they hit his face in her lap. His fingers no longer curled over hers. His eyes no longer struggled to open and look at her one last time. She refused to let go of his hand but rested hers on his chest; it no longer took in breath. She pulled him in closer now without fear of hurting him, and embraced him with her remaining strength. His body shook with hers as she choked on endless sobs, her own breath finding it difficult to sustain her. Sharp quick inhales with very little exhales, she shut her eyes before screaming into the darkness.

_And you'll be here in my arms_  
 _Just sleeping_

She didn't care about the dirt on the ground, or the corpses of darkspawn a small distance away. She layed next to him, facing him as she always did when they lay together. She stroked his hair, though there was no soft moan that normally followed. She wiped away her tears from his face, though no hand grabbed hers to stop her. She pressed her soft warm lips on his, though no nibbles came to her bottom lip. She curled into him, burying her head under his neck, though no arm embraced her and pulled her closer.

_What can you see_  
 _On the horizon?_  
 _Why do the white gulls call?_  
 _Across the sea_  
 _A pale moon rises_  
 _The ships have come to carry you home_

When the tears ran out and the warmth of Alistair grew cold, she found the strength to give him one last kiss. The ache in the pit of her stomach grew stronger, and she knew the time had come. As hard as the last hour had been, to watch him slowly succumb to his wounds and pass from this world, she felt renewed energy at the thought of what was to come. She stood, gathered his weapons as well as her own, and offered him one last promise. "I will be with you shortly my love," she said as she left to battle the darkspawn to the death.

_And all will turn_  
 _To silver glass_  
 _A light on the water_  
 _Grey ships pass_  
 _Into the west_

* * *

_***Into The West:** written by Fran Walsh, Howard Shore, and Annie Lennox._  
 _ **Album:** The Lord Of The Rings: Return Of The King Soundtrack._  
 _ **Copyright:** 2003 Reprise Records for the U.S. and WEA International Inc. outside the U.S.._


End file.
